Random Chipmunk Chat
by HogwartsWitch4Eva
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes find a new chat website, and try it out. They start talking about random things. I had to write this. "K" because there's no bad language. R&R!
1. The Users!

**Alright, this is my new story "Chipmunk Chat". Basically, the Chipmunks and Chipettes find a new chat website, and chat nonstop about random things. Here, I will just list their users. Hope you'll enjoy this story! **

Alvin Seville: _TheAwesomeOneInRed_

Simon Seville: _SmartBlueBoy_

Theodore Seville: _FoodIsLife_

Brittany Miller: _PinkMeansLove_

Jeanette Miller: _BellaSwanAsAChipette_

Eleanor Miller: _SportsAreGreat _

Dave Seville: _FatherOfChipmunks _

Miss Miller: _IAmNotCrazy _

**So excited for when the chatting begins! See ya! **


	2. Who Is IAmNotCrazy?

**Here is chapter two! Well, more like chapter one because the first one was introducing the users, but...yeah. Here we go!**

_THEAWESOMEONEINRED _HAS LOGGED ON

TheAwesomeOneInRed: Hello? Hello? Anybody home? LOL...

_BELLASWANASACHIPETTE _HAS LOGGED ON

TheAwesomeOneInRed: Jeanette? Hi!

BellaSwanAsAChipette: Hi, Alvin!

_IAMNOTCRAZY _HAS LOGGED ON

BellaSwanAsAChipette: Um...who are you?

IAmNotCrazy: Jeanette, dear, how are you doing?

TheAwesomeOneInRed: Who are you and what are you doing with my best friend! :(

BellaSwanAsAChipette: Aw...Alvin, you think of me as your best friend?

TheAwesomeOneInRed: You ARE my best friend. :D

BellaSwanAsAChipette: Thanks! :)

IAmNotCrazy: Jeanette, clean your room!

BellaSwanAsAChipette: Oh yeah? Well...what colour is it?

IAmNotCrazy: Beige.

TheAwesomeOneInRed: STALKER!

IAmNotCrazy: Excuse me? Sir, I will not have you call me a stalker!

BellaSwanAsAChipette: Then WHO ARE YOU? MY MOTHER?

IAmNotCrazy: Sort of...I am Miss Miller.

TheAwesomeOneInRed: *GASPS* Miss Miller!

IAmNotCrazy: Yes, it is I!

BellaSwanAsAChipette: Why is your name "IAmNotCrazy"?

IAmNotCrazy: Because people always think that I'm a crazy lady, but I am not. Why are you two called that?

TheAwesomeOneInRed: Uh, hello! I am awesome, and my signature colour is RED!

BellaSwanAsAChipette: And I saw "Twilight" and Bella Swan is clumsy, just like me.

_SMARTBLUEBOY _HAS LOGGED ON

SmartBlueBoy: Hello, it is me, Simon. Oh, hi Jean. Hi Alvin. Who's "IAmNotCrazy"?

BellaSwanAsAChipette: We just found out now: MISS MILLER!

TheAwesomeOneInRed: *GASPS AGAIN FOR DRAMATIC REASONS*

SmartBlueBoy: "Dramatic reasons"? What are your reasons, then?

TheAwesomeOneInRed: Well...to make it seem more...exciting and, you know, cool...

IAmNotCrazy: Simon, Alvin, stop fighting. Me and Jeanette are right here.

BellaSwanAsAChipette: Uh, Miss Miller? We aren't "right there". We are at our house ON THE COMPUTER and they're at their house ON THE COMPUTER. We're not actually beside each other...

IAmNotCrazy: Oh.

_PINKMEANSLOVE _HAS LOGGED ON

PinkMeansLove: Hi, Alvin. Hi, Simon. Hi, Jeanette. Hi, Miss Miller.

IAmNotCrazy: How did you know it was me?

PinkMeansLove: Jeanette and Ellie are in their rooms, us both are in the living room, and I looked at your computer.

IAmNotCrazy: Oh.

_FOODISLIFE _HAS LOGGED ON

FoodIsLife: Hey guys. Who's "IAmNotCrazy"?

IAmNotCrazy: Ugh! Miss Miller!

_SPORTSAREGREAT _HAS LOGGED ON

SportsAreGreat: Hey, guys. Who is "IAmNotCrazy"? If the person says they're not crazy, they must be...

FoodIsLife: Uh, Ellie..."IAmNotCrazy" is Miss Miller...

SportsAreGreat: OMFG SORRY MISS MILLER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE!

_FATHEROFCHIPMUNKS _HAS LOGGED ON

FatherOfChipmunks: Boys, girls, who is "IAmNotCrazy"? Is someone stalking you?

TheAwesomeOneInRed: Yes, Dave. Some chick named "Barbara". But she's hoooot!

IAmNotCrazy: Actually, David, it's Miss Miller.

PinkMeansLove: Yeah, Dave. Miss Miller.

FatherOfChipmunks: Oh, really? I'm sorry Miss Miller. But why did you call yourself that?

IAmNotCrazy: UGH! People think I'm crazy, so I put the truth out there!

BellaSwanAsAChipette: As your user. Where only we can see it. ONLY us. Not the world...Getting where I'm at?

_IAMNOTCRAZY _HAS LOGGED OFF

BellaSwanAsAChipette: Uh oh...Ellie...SHE'S COMING HERE! AHHH!

SportsAreGreat: AHHH! SHE GOT ME TOO! BYE!

_SPORTSAREGREAT _AND _BELLASWANASACHIPETTE _HAS LOGGED OFF

_THEAWESOMEONEINRED, FATHEROFCHIPMUNKS, SMARTBLUEBOY, FOODISLIFE, _AND _PINKMEANSLOVE _HAS LOGGED OFF

**Did you like it? It was funny, wasn't it? R&R, please!**


	3. Simon Is Not As Smart As You Think

_SMARTBLUEBOY _HAS JUST LOGGED ON

_BELLASWANASACHIPETTE _HAS JUST LOGGED ON

SmartBlueBoy: Hey, Jeanette.

BellaSwanAsAChipette: Oh, hi, Simon.

SmartBlueBoy: Why did it take you 10 minutes to write "oh, hi, Simon"?

BellaSwanAsAChipette: Busy...

SmartBlueBoy: Sure you are. I like cheese.

BellaSwanAsAChipette: OMG ME TOO!

SmartBlueBoy: What is "OMG"?

BellaSwanAsAChipette: O=Oh...M=My...G=Gosh...

SmartBlueBoy: Really?

_THEAWESOMEONEINRED _HAS LOGGED ON

TheAwesomeOneInRed: Simon, you don't know what "OMG" means? You idiot!

SmartBlueBoy: I don't know this new language.

BellaSwanAsAChipette: You idiot, Simon! It's "computer-talk" or as we call it: "cool-talk".

TheAwesomeOneInRed: Jean...if you don't like Simon...I can date you...

BellaSwanAsAChipette: NO! I'M FINE WITH SIMON EVEN IF HE'S A BIT DUMB!

_PINKMEANSLOVE _HAS LOGGED ON

PinkMeansLove: Alvin, did you ask my sister out?

TheAwesomeOneInRed: No...*smirks*...

PinkMeansLove: Oh, really? That's not what Jeanette told me!

TheAwesomeOneInRed: Jeanette! How could you?

BellaSwanAsAChipette: Uh...I...

_SMARTBLUEBOY _HAS LOGGED OFF

BellaSwanAsAChipette: Sorry, Simon.

PinkMeansLove: He's gone.

TheAwesomeOneInRed: He's reading over my shoulder.

BellaSwanAsAChipette: That dummy...but he's sweet.

ChIpMuNk-ChIpEtTe-RoCk: Think what you want, Jean. But he didn't know what "OMG" meant. Is that really sweet? NO!

TheAwesomeOneInRed: Get out of this, Kaylee!

ChIpMuNk-ChIpEtTe-RoCk: Too bad, Alvie. Simon is "duh", though.

PinkMeansLove: Meanie!

BellaSwanAsAChipette: Why don't you like Simon?

ChIpMuNk-ChIpEtTe-RoCk: Because, in the TV show...sorry 'bout this...but his voice sounds annoying and he's like all smarty-pants and UGH!

TheAwesomeOneInRed: He can see this. He wants to kill you, now.

ChIpMuNk-ChIpEtTe-RoCk: Ha ha ha! He'll never get me!

BellaSwanAsAChipette: *giggles* He knows where you live. Canada.

TheAwesomeOneInRed: Yeah.

ChIpMuNk-ChIpEtTe-RoCk: Bye now!

PinkMeansLove: How can she go offline without logging off.

BellaSwanAsAChipette: She's an author. She has her ways...

_THEAWESOMEONEINRED, PINKMEANSLOVE, _AND _BELLASWANASACHIPETTE _HAS LOGGED OFF


End file.
